Cave 山洞
by kicheung2
Summary: 迪路獸受困於暴雨中，因此尋找避雨的地方。當她在山洞遇見巴達獸時，發生了一些事情…


Cave

Author: Foxzet

Translators: kicheung2 and the Google Translate

(Translate from English to Chinese)

The followings are the comparison table of the characters name and place of English and Chinese.

迪路獸 = Gatomon

巴達獸 = Patamon

數碼獸 = Digimon

吸血魔獸 = Myotismon

巫師獸 = Wizardmon

極惡魔王 = Aploycalymon

數碼寶貝皇帝 = the Digimon Emperor

阿武 = T.K.

嘉兒 = Kari

被選召的孩子 = the Digidestined

數碼世界 = the Digital World

變種吸血魔獸 = MaloMyotismon

角龍獸 = Monochromon

迪路獸通常並不是那一類數碼寶貝，會因為太多的想法，而使自己分心。但是，在過去的數週裏，某人的身影一直牢牢地卡在迪路獸的心坎裏。「啊…我到底怎麼了」迪路獸納悶道。「無論我走到哪裡，我都能看到他的身影，我也不能不想念他…噢…巴達獸…」儘管質疑，迪路獸完全知道她為什麼無時無刻都在想巴達獸。歷時整整四年，她終於完全發覺自己對於巴達獸的感覺是什麼。

在她之前的生活，迪路獸從來沒有經歷過實際的愛。自她的生命的開端以來，她唯一的朋友是巫師獸，但是，他只是一個朋友，一個普通的朋友。自從吸血魔獸被擊敗及被殺後，以及從迪路獸加入了被選召的孩子們後，為了要拯救世界而忙得不可開交，因此並沒有太多的時間去談戀愛。

然後在那大約三年相較和平的時間，就是在極惡魔王的死亡後和的數碼寶貝皇帝的崛起期間，在這個時候迪路獸終於開始放鬆和接受其他被選召的孩子們的數碼寶貝作為她的朋友。春去秋來，迪路獸開始特地與巴達獸在一起遊玩，以及當阿武與嘉兒重返數碼世界時，迪路獸與巴達獸已經成為非常要好的朋友。

但是，直至變種吸血魔獸的死亡後，迪路獸終於開始意識到她已經愛上了巴達獸。起初，她試圖將它作為一個單純的迷戀，並將這份感情壓在心底；然而，隨著時間的推移，她很快發現自己的情況開始不正常；她甚至在只能勉強看到巴達獸的眼睛時，都會害羞得漲紅了臉。

一方面，迪路獸想告訴巴達獸她對他的感覺是怎麼樣，但她做不到。無論是機會一直沒有露面，因為總有人正好在她要向巴達獸示愛時，打斷了她的說話，又或者即使她有一個完美的機會，她都會臨陣退縮。

另一方面，迪路獸非常害怕承認她對巴達獸的愛慕。假如巴達獸對她的感覺並不是與她一樣的方式的話，該怎麼辦？如果他們以後不能再做朋友了呢？這些擔憂，再加上迪路獸對於浪漫的感覺和嚮往，慢慢地由內而外的撕裂她的理智和情感。她該怎麼辦呢？

「我想我需要呼吸一些新鮮空氣去使頭腦清醒一些。」迪路獸心想，決定去散步當作散心。只不過，即使經過了半個小時的漫無目的徘徊後，她腦海所想的，全都是跟巴達獸有關的：他的臉孔、他的聲音、她多麼希望可以向他示愛、她多麼期望與他在一起、她多麼盼望可以擁抱著他、她多麼渴望親吻他…

「呃…」迪路獸把頭埋在雙手裡並低著頭呻吟。「好了…好了，下一次再見到巴達獸我一定要把我對他的感覺告訴他，我不能繼續像這樣下去了，再這樣下去我會瘋掉的。」

一滴水落在迪路獸的鼻子上。迪路獸揉揉她的鼻子，說：「嗯？」因為她想得太入神，因此並沒有注意到已經開始下雨了。

「太好了。」 迪路獸喃喃自語。「真是太棒了。好了，我最好開始去找可以避雨的地方…」一道雷電擊中附近。「…以及要儘快找到。」她補充道。徘徊了幾分鐘後，無論如何，迪路獸依然都沒有發現有任何庇護：在那兒只有樹木，大樹隨處可見。最後，她終於在樹林裡發現了一個山洞。

「嗯，總比什麼都沒有好。」迪路獸說，但是在踏進洞內前依然猶豫了一會兒，然後才進入洞內。這個洞穴並不是一個地方可以令人想花一些時間逗留的：因為這個洞是黑暗的、陰鬱的和潮濕的。

迪路獸走了幾步，看一看她身後在洞外邊正在下著傾盤大雨的世界後，轉過身，小心翼翼地去步向這個黑暗的山洞。迪路獸突然聽到了霹啪的聲音，就好像有人踩在一支樹枝上。「有人在這裡！」 迪路獸心想，所以站著不動了幾秒鐘。她感覺到有人正在走向她的方向。

「我，我不肯定這個是不是一個好主意。」 迪路獸對自己說。「如果那是一個敵對的數碼寶貝的話，該怎麼辦？」然而，她繼續提心吊膽地向洞穴的更深處進發。

「呀呀，我真的希望這裡並不是太黑暗，所以我可以看到前方的…噢！」 迪路獸與未知的數碼寶貝在山洞裡相撞，而他們都跌坐在地上。

「哎喲，我的頭… 」 未知的數碼寶貝呻吟著。迪路獸立刻確認到這是誰的聲音。

「巴-巴達獸？」她問。「是你嗎？」

「迪路獸？」巴達獸的聲音回應。「哦，謝天謝地，原來那個身影是你。在那一刻，我以為你是一隻狂暴的角龍獸或者什麼的。」

「我明白你的感受。」 迪路獸喃喃自語。「那你在究竟在這裡做什麼？」

「我想我們都是出於同樣的原因而都在這裡。」 巴達獸回答。「開始下雨後，我一直都在尋找避雨的地方，最後我發現這個洞穴。」

「我明白了。」 迪路獸說，抽了抽鼻子。

「哦，你一定覺得很冷。」 巴達獸說。「跟我來。」 他輕輕地抓住迪路獸的爪子。迪路獸覺得自己的心好像漏跳了一拍，但巴達獸並沒有注意到有什麼不妥。

「在之前，我已經生了火，在我聽到你在這裡附近鬼鬼祟祟的探路之前，我一直在尋找一些更多的木柴，以保持温暖。」巴達獸解釋。「啊，我們到了。」

事實上，在巴達獸和迪路獸的面前，那裡有一個小火堆，藉搖曳的的火光，迪路獸隱約可以看清楚哦她周圍的環境：她看著巴達獸，他臉上掛著令人感到安慰的笑容。

「坐下來，俟近火堆一些，並暖一暖身子就行了，我會去收集一些木頭回來的。不要走開。」巴達獸說。迪路獸點點頭，坐了下來。燃燒所產生令她感到溫暖，很快的，她的皮毛已經完全乾掉了，就像從來沒有沾濕過一樣。

「感覺好些了嗎？」巴達獸問。他抱了一堆樹枝回來。

「嗯啊。」迪路獸回答。雖然她的皮毛已經乾了和暖和好多了；但是她的手套，依然是濕答答了。她小心翼翼地脫下她的手套，並把它們擺近火源。

迪路獸盯著在她爪子的掌心上的十字型的疤痕。這是唯一會提醒她關於她的過去，她曾經是吸血魔獸的奴隸，她不得不經歷的所有痛苦和折磨…

「別擔心。」巴達獸說。迪路獸輕輕地搖頭，含糊不清地說：「什-什麼？」

「你不必再擔心了。」 巴達獸說，並指著迪路獸手上的傷疤。「他不會再回來的，我敢肯定。」

「啊 ─ 是啊，我也一樣。」 迪路獸嘀咕著，但當巴達獸為火堆加添一些柴枝時，她仍然一直盯著她的疤痕。幾分鐘過後，迪路獸敢肯定她的手套已經是乾的，所以她伸出手去，想拿回手套。但突然，一道雷電擊中附近，使迪路獸和巴達獸嚇一跳。

「Eek？」兩人齊聲高呼，互相擁抱以尋求安慰。迪路獸深深地看著巴達獸的眼睛，彷彿要把對方看穿，約幾秒鐘後，才紅著臉，放開手並離開懷抱。

「我，呃…對不起。」 迪路獸輕絲細語地說。巴達獸好奇地看著她，但並沒有說什麼。

他們兩個就坐在那裡沉默了片刻。這將會是一個完美的機會去告訴巴達獸，說她愛他，出於某種原因，她起初只是無法做到這一點。她閉上了眼睛，深呼吸，然後再張開她的嘴。

「呢，巴達獸。」迪路獸開始說。在之前就一直盯著火焰的巴達獸，現在望向迪路獸。「我，我要告訴你一件事。」

「什麼事？」巴達獸疑惑地問。迪路獸靜靜地吸一口氣。

「嗯，這只是我… 我… 」她喃喃自語道。「噢，我應該怎麼說…你看，事情就是我… 」在她還沒來得及說出來之前，那些詞已經卡在她的喉嚨。

「聽著，」巴達獸開始說，並輕輕抓住迪路獸的手。「沒問題的，如果妳有什麼煩惱，你可以向我傾訴。我們是朋友來的，對吧？」

「嗯-嗯。」迪路獸回答。一滴眼淚順著她的臉頰流淌下來，不久之後，另一滴眼淚又不爭氣的湧出眼角。

「不要哭了。」巴達獸輕聲道。並且輕撫迪路獸的臉頰，替她抹去眼淚。「不要哭，我在這裡。」迪路獸試圖使自己平靜下來，只是並不能做到這一點。

「…該死的。」她咕噥了一句。「我不能再忍耐了！」她的身體完全不受理智的控制，完全依照內心情感的意願行動，在她還沒來得及阻止她自己時，她的嘴唇已經貼上巴達獸的嘴唇，給了他一個長久的以及充滿激情的吻。

其後，迪路獸把嘴唇移開，而巴達獸就完全是目瞪口呆。他不能說或做任何東西，他只是盯著迪路獸並張開嘴。雖然迪路獸淚流滿臉，但終於都微微一笑。「我愛你，巴達獸。」迪路獸最後說。「我花了四年的時間才充分意識到這一點，但是我愛你，我愛你勝過愛一切，我不能沒有你，我需要你。」

巴達獸仍然保持沉默。「我…我只是覺得你應該知道。」迪路獸喃喃自語，她的臉，紅得像燒紅了的鐵一樣。「迪路獸，」巴達獸喃喃道，並深深地望著她那雙因充滿淚水而晶瑩剔透的雙眼。「妳…妳說的是不是真的？」「我是。」迪路獸回答。「從我的內心深處，我…」，迪路獸並沒有足夠的時間說完這句話，因為這次巴達獸給了她一個深情的吻。迪路獸感覺好像放下了背負了很久的重擔，她閉上了眼睛，並回吻巴達獸，直到他們不得不呼吸才停止。

「你知道嗎，」巴達獸稍後說。「其實自從你加入我們後，我一直都有少少的…嗯…迷戀上你。」

「真的嗎？」迪路獸疑惑道。「那你為什麼從來不告訴我？」巴達獸臉紅了，感覺有點尷尬，說：「嗯，我不敢告訴你…是因而我是怕你沒有對我有同樣的感覺，所以我只是想克服它，我並不想毀了我們的友誼或什麼…」

「那麼，」一個尷尬的片刻沉默後，迪路獸說。「我愛你，而你愛我，我看不出有任何問題。」巴達獸輕輕地笑了，說：「是啊。」，並用他的雙臂包裹著迪路獸的背部，跟她來一個熱烈的擁吻。

「過來這裡，大男孩。」迪路獸輕聲說。她搖著她的尾巴並向巴達獸做出一個十分誘人的動作。巴達獸不能再把持下去：他開始親吻迪路獸的脖子，並把她按倒在地上。

至於後來在山洞裡發生了什麼事，是巴達獸和迪路獸兩個之間一生的共同秘密。翌日早上，雨終於停了，這一對數碼獸寶貝決定離開山洞回家去。

「回去吧，好嗎？」巴達獸說，並向迪路獸伸出手。迪路獸在抓住巴達獸的爪子之前，像一個小女生般咯咯地笑起來，兩人手牽著手向著日出的那個方向前進。

「這一定是我所經歷過最好的暴雨。」迪路獸想。

-完-


End file.
